


Наказание без преступления

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от R до NC-17) [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: И гуманиста можно довести.





	Наказание без преступления

Локи — провокатор, каждой своей черточкой провокатор. Ямочками на щеках. Хитрым прищуром, собирающимся в уголках глаз в веселые лучики. Еле заметной, только краешками губ улыбкой. И откровенно-искренней, и широкой улыбкой тоже, и еще десятком, если не сотней других улыбок, ухмылок и усмешек. Манерой смотреть искоса, из-под длинных ресниц. Манерой смотреть широко распахнутыми, удивленными глазами. Тем, что иногда вспоминает пройтись мимо Тони, покачивая бедрами — неумело, по-мальчишески, до подиума далеко, как до Асгарда, но какая разница! 

Жить с ним рядом спокойно совершенно невозможно. 

Тони то и дело тянет руки, не в силах сопротивляться инстинктам. Иногда получает желаемое, иногда — получает по рукам. Всякое бывает. Иногда Локи — очень, очень приличный бог, не то, что некоторые. 

Тони, как одержимый, обожает все версии. И ледяную недотрогу, и недоверчивого девственника, и смущающегося юношу — господи, каким молодым умеет казаться этот тысячелетний застранец! — и шипящего колючку, и запрокинувшего подбородок венценосца. 

Переключается Локи быстро. Кое-что, правда, всегда остается неизменным — оно глубоко внутри, и такое настоящее, что Тони даже не может назвать это словами. Неудивительно — какой из него, инженера, скальд? Старку проще осознавать материальное. Например, то, что Локи во всех ипостасях остается немного недотрогой, и тем ценнее моменты, когда он сам укладывается затылком на колени, облокачивается на плечо или обнимает со спины. Внутренне Тони каждый такой раз празднует. Машет флагом и вешает на стенку медаль, на которой выбито что-то нечленораздельно-нездравое в духе «Да! Да! Я! Меня! Охренеть!» Он честно опасается, что если однажды его победный восторг вырвется наружу, Локи точно от чего-нибудь умрет — или от стыда, или от смущения. 

Впрочем, восторг все равно вырывается: в таких случаях изрядно затроганный Локи фырчит, как кот, отряхивается и поправляет сбитые невидимые манжеты, даже если на нем висящая мешком футболка самого Тони. Локи все-таки очень, очень приличный бог, даже несмотря на то, что провокатор, сущий хаос, и съел у Тони больше нервов, чем все бывшие любовницы-на-одну-ночь вместе взятые. Иногда Тони хочется выдрать его от восхищения, оборвать ему уши или сделать что-то еще не менее ужасное. Плохих мальчиков ведь следует наказывать? Беда в том, что Локи, несмотря на все, что творит и натворил, по внутренней сущности — не плохой, а хороший мальчик. Он никогда ни в чем не виноват. Нет-нет. Ничего такого. Наказывать его «не за что». Старк с изумлением не находит в Локи ни малейшей нотки показной жертвенности или скрытых стремлений к мазохизму — таких, которые вынуждают людей подчиняться, стонать с вызовом, заламывать руки или желать кары. Никакого шекспировского драматизма. Никаких надломленных признаний и трагичной вины. Локи, задница этакая, в самом деле чист в помыслах, и допустить даже мысль о том, что это не так, — сложно, если не знаешь, с кем имеешь дело.

Возбуждает это невероятно. 

В очередной раз не увидев в зеленых глазах ни малейшего раскаяния за очередную проделку, Тони находит выход. В конце концов у каждой монеты две стороны, а ему такая роль совершенно не претит. 

— Эй!!! — возмущенно вскидывается Локи, очень хороший, очень правильный Локи, когда Тони скручивает его простыней, увязав запястья, наполовину вытряхивает из штанов и совершенно нечестно, жестоко и бессердечно вытягивает ладонью по заднице. Какое вероломство! 

— А мне нравится, — лирически, почти мечтательно тянет Тони себе под нос, глядя, как на белой коже расцветает яркое пятно. Локи шипит, ерзает и извивается, стараясь убраться подальше и освободиться. Он инстинктивно сводит ноги, сжимается, ямочки на его ягодицах становятся особенно заметны, и Тони, не удержавшись, целует след от шлепка. Локи снова вскидывается — еще горящая кожа воспринимает влажную прохладу языка совсем иначе, но Старк не дает ему удрать. 

— Ты этого не заслужил? — утвердительно заявляет Тони и дает себе волю: замахивается и щелкает ладонью снова, хлестко отдергивая ее от кожи. На удар это почти не похоже. 

— Конечно, нет! — Локи рвется на свободу, всем собой выражая гневное «Как ты посмел!», но уползти не успевает — Тони за бедра притягивает его обратно, хлопает еще раз, а потом еще и еще, охотно соглашаясь: 

— Бедный Локи, какой жесткий произвол. 

 

...и голос у Тони такой низкий и вкрадчивый, что Локи, вздрагивая мурашками по хребту, не отбивается в полную силу. То есть отбивается, но так, как отбивался бы просто человек — и проигрывает. Своим выигрышем Тони пользуется вовсю: он не жалеет шлепков, но его удары жгутся, а не болят, и возмущают без унижения. Тони снова и снова хлещет ладонью по ягодицам не потому, что наказывает — Локи не за что наказывать! — а потому, что так хочет. Выражает свое желание дотянуться. Ладонь у Тони тяжелая, но не равнодушная, есть разница. Руки Тони никогда не были равнодушны, никогда не касались Локи с жестоким безразличием. Были ласковы — они и сейчас таковы. Локи не перестает трепыхаться, но начинает немного иначе вздрагивать от ударов. Это возбуждает. Правильный мальчик Локи, попавший в беду. Вот уж, действительно, произвол! 

Лежать ему очень неудобно. 

Тони дышит ровно и тщательно, и расписывает обе ягодицы десятками ярких отпечатков. В какой-то момент сумма ощущений превышает самое себя, Локи удивленно ахает и плывет от того, что вместо боли остается жжение, сильное, как перцовая горячка. Тони тут же наклоняется и выдыхает на алеющую кожу, а потом принимается вылизывать раскрасневшиеся следы ударов. Локи перестает соображать, кусает губы, и бессознательно всхлипывает и скулит, то приподнимая бедра, то отстраняясь от слишком ярких ощущений. Оказывается, такое тоже может быть... сладко. 

Локи взвивается снова, когда Тони кусается — аккуратно сжимает зубами яркую отметину от пальцев, щекочет кожу языком, выдыхая воздух. Он судорожно дергается, напрягая бедра, бьет пяткой по постели, на которую его свалили, всеми способами протестуя против такого обращения. Всеми, кроме тела — оно, упрямое и подлое, судя по искренним реакциям, явно «за». 

— Девочка моя, — бессовестно рискуя головой, выпевает себе под нос Тони, снова целуя, а Локи досадливо кусает подушку и невпопад думает, уж не его ли заднице этот придурок дал это имя, но, нет, Тони выпрямляется и мурлычет Локи в затылок, повторяя ласковое прозвище, и распутывая спеленутые тканью запястья. 

— Я тебя люблю, — улыбаясь, говорит Тони, и Локи думает, что за свою выходку тот расплатится после. Чуть-чуть попозже. Но, конечно, обязательно расплатится.


End file.
